


Take a change

by Zeruby



Series: Date with an idiot [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: What is breavery for Dwalin? Taking head on hundreds and hundreds of orcs, protecting his king, kin and friends. Aye, no problem. Or, how about asking your One on a date and to court her? Yeah. Sure. NOPE!
Relationships: Dwalin (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Series: Date with an idiot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857847
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Take a change

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for my "Give me two characters and I'll choose which one I'd rather date" kind of an challenge from Tulbr. The challenge can be found here: https://decadentenemyturtle.tumblr.com/post/624275777527169024/i-saw-this-in-twitter-and-well-why-not-hit-me

Dwalin, son of Fundin, brother of Balin, soon-to-be Lord of Moria, and best friend of Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain. Dwalin was a dwarf who was named as a greatest warrior of his time, head of the king's bodyguard's and a captain of the king's army, who was known of his breavery and many things he had done, even before reclaiming the Lonely Mountainh alongside with his king and best friend. There were written many stories and sung many songs of his adventures and breavery long before the company of Thorin Oakenshield reclaimed the Lonely Mountain, and even more so after the cursed Mountain had been reclaimed.

All and all, Dwalin was brave, smart (even if many didn't believe it), calm and strong dwarf. He knew it. Thorin knew it. Balin knew it. Ella knew it. The whole company knew it. Mahal, ANYONE who knew Dwalin also knew how brave he was.

Now, however, many questioned of his breavery. Even Dwalin himself.

And mainly because he didn't dare to ask to court his One.

"She has had many dwarves and men from Dale 'n Esgaroth asking 'er hand for courting, even for a marriage" Bofur said simply, sitting on a bench as lazily as he could, pipe on his other hand. Next to him was sitting his cousin, Bifur, nodding seriously, agreeing with his cousin. 

"Aye, just yeste'day I had tae chase some rathe' too keen suitor on 'is way, even when miss Ella clearly said that she did not want tae court 'im" Ori sighed. Dwalin looked at the young dwarf and wanted to clap his back. The young scrible had gotten so much breaver over the four year they had lived in Erebor. And then the sinking feeling set back on his heart again, because he realized that even this sweet, young Ori had mustered up his courage to ask his One, Casver, to a courtship. Their wedding was going to be in August, only few months away.

"I 'eard that there's an elf, who had been taken an intrest in Ella. It's not likely that he'd ask to court - and mainly because she's not af elf, but ya never know" Kíli said, setting his full tankard on the table. When the prince had sat down, he threw an look to Dwalin. And Dwalin felt the anger and panic rice. Because he knew that Kíli would know of these things - whatever they were rumours or not - because of his courtship with that Tauriel, who in turn would hear the rumor's and all from her kingdom from her friend's.

"What are ye so afraid of, old friend? Ye know ye have nothing tae lose if ye just ask her" Gloin asked. Dwalin looked down at his tankard and sighed. What he had to lose? Everything. His love for Ella, his heart, his life, _his dreams including her_. But then again, if she said yes, wouldn't his life be better? Wouldn't he be happy? And, he would be with the one he loved. Wasn't that what he dreamed of? Ori and Gloin both glaimed that their life was better after they started to court their One. So, drinking the tankard empty and slamming it to the table, Dwalin stood up and left the tavern.

"She should still be in the library!" Ori shouted after him. _However did the lad even know, where he was going?_ Dwalin wondered.

* * *

Dwalin found her from the library, just like Ori had told him. She sat over her workdesk and wrote something down on the perchment. As Dwalin walked closer, ever so slowly, he felt his heart leap to his throat and then drop to his stomach. He felt his palms sweat and he wanted to throw up. _Mahal, he couldn't do this!_

And just then, when Dwalin thought about turnin and leaving, Ella's eyes rose from the perchment to meet his grey ones. And the world seemed to stop. For a second she looked surprised and then she smiled, and her green eyes seemed to lit up in the candle's light.

"Dwalin! How long have you been there? I didn't hear you come in" she said, smiling. Dwalin let out a long and tortued sigh, and walked nearer the desk, still leaving full meter between himself and Ella. "Please don't say that Ori or Balin send you. Because I SWEAR I'm almost done with this" she kept on talking, nodding towards the table, when Dwalin found himself unable to open his mouth and speak. When her eyes turned back to Dwalin from the perchment, Dwalin mustered to smile her a little and shake his head.

"Nae, lass, that's not why am here, although Ori gave me an hint where ye might be" he managed to answer. Ella's brow rose and she let out a little _'Oh'_ before she set her pen down.

"Sooo, you.... were looking for me?" She asked. When Dwalin nodded, she turned fully on him to, turning a little nervous, Dwalin noted. And suddenly it was hard to talk, again. On the way here Dwalin had played few scenario's over his head, how this all would go on, what he should say and how he should say it, how Ella would possibly react and what she would possibly do and say. But now he found out that he couldn't say any of those things he had concidered saying. When he had stayed quiet for far too long, Ella tilted her head slightly and looked even more cocnerned than before. And Dwalin didn't like it. This all was going wrong.

"Is everything alright? Has... someone died, or...?" Ella asked carefully, her worried eyes studying Dwalin feature's. And now Dwalin knew he had already fucked up. Quickly he shook his head and tried then explain how he needed to tell her something. But when he still strugled to tell her the words he needed to, Ella rose from the chair and took the few steps to stand in front of him. And when she took his hand in hers, Dwalin could feel his brains turning off completly, even more so when he could smell the fainth honey and ginger from her. And, then, well... Things just kind of happened.... Because Dwalin didn't want Ella to think that something bad had happened and he wanted her to knwo how he felt and everything got mixed up in his brains and....

".... Would ye concider of marrying me?" he asked, not realising rightaway that he had asked the wrong question, and when he did, his face fell and started to turn red. And when he saw the surprised look on Ella's face, he felt his heart sink. _She would say no._ He looked down, not bearing to look at her beautiful face. And then, after a few quiet moment, she chuckled. _She found this amusing, and would say no._ That was the last nail to the coffin, Dwalin tought. He had fucked things up, because he couldn't think straight or speak normally, and now he felt his heart break and he would have to leave form Erebor because he couldn't looke at Ella anymore without thinking of his stubidity and he really wanted to cr...

Dwalin's train of thought was stopped by a kiss on his cheek. He lifted his suddenly misty eyes to meet Ella's green ones. She was smiling, and even blushing.

"Me thinks that... before a marriage we should court first, aye?" she asked and Dwalin felt a little light of hope arise in his chest.

"Aye" he answered. At this, Ella looked down shyly and after she had taken a deep breath, she looked back up with a small smile.

"So, would you concider courting me first and asking me to marry you a little later on?" she asked, her cheeks turning more pink. And for a first time, maybe ever, Dwalin claimed to knew what happines was.

"Aye, love, aye. I'd like that" Dwalin answered, then pressing his forehead against Ella's.


End file.
